


Prom

by orphan_account



Series: the prom au [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Femslash, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Prom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen takes his girlfriend to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a gift fic for a lovely commenter, but then it morphed into a horrible monster. I love it.

Cullen spends 45 minutes on his hair. For the first time ever, he even lets Mia help with it.

If she's going to come home from college to send her little brother off to his senior prom, she might as well do something useful for him. Cullen's two younger siblings, the sister in 8th grade and the brother a sophomore in high school, hover by the doorway to the bathroom and shout encouragements until their mother finally shoos them away.

By the time it's actually the moment for Cullen to go pick up his date, 36 pictures have been caught on 4 different cell phones, he's gotten a safe sex lecture from Mia _and_ his dad, his little sister has made 6 attempts to come along to see the dresses, and Cullen himself has filled his pockets with anti-acid tablets, migraine medicine and, reluctantly, condoms. He doesn't even turn on the radio in his car, he's so glad for the silence after all of that.

It's all worth it when he pulls up to Evelyn's house and spots her on the front porch. Her dress is simple, olive green and perfectly cut to her figure. She'd complained to him via text through the whole tailoring process, but she's stunning now. She has a purse much smaller than her usual fare, and her red hair is out of it's usual ponytail. The elegant curls tickling her bare shoulders probably took even longer than his own hair nightmare.

He's seen the heels she bought for the evening, so he's momentarily shocked when she _runs_ to meet him in the driveway. It isn't until he notices that she's holding her fancy shoes that he manages to get his composure.

"Let's go before my mom gets out the camera," She says in place of a greeting, leaning through his open car window to kiss him. Cullen smiles fondly at her, forever glad that this event has her in the same mix of harried discomfort and excited nerves as he is.

"She didn't take pictures during the process? You look lovely, by the way," Cullen adds hastily, remembering the coaching Mia has been giving him all day on prom etiquette. Sure enough, Evelyn giggles and kisses him again.

"Apparently, that isn't enough. And you're not looking so bad yourself," She informs him, and Cullen can feel himself blush. He should not be this apprehensive about her opinion, but he completely is.

"Evie, darling, has your date arrived?" Evelyn's mom calls from across the lawn. Evelyn groans softly and gives Cullen a sympathetic look. 

"Well, there's no escape now."

*

Even after almost a year of dating and even longer of being good friends, Cullen is still not used to Evelyn's house. All her clothes carry the scent of potpourri, but the house smells overwhelmingly of it. Her ceilings are so high they dwarf even the tallest of their friends, all the furniture looks like it belongs in a palace, and the three bathrooms are done up in smooth, polished marble.

Almost all of Cullen's time in this house has been spent in Evelyn's room, which is made far more welcoming by her personal touches. It's hard to feel unsettled in a room with a cork-board covered in pictures of their friends, karate trophies, aging posters of dogs and a bookshelf filled with well-loved high fantasy novels. It just feels like _Evelyn_ in there.

So it's really no wonder he itches to flee to her room to hide while her relatives spin him around to examine his suit, take pictures both candid and posed, and repeatedly slap him on the shoulders and refer to him as 'charmingly rustic', which is Trevelyan-speak for 'poor'. The only one who even borders on tolerable is Evelyn's older brother Maxwell, who makes a failed, but still noble, attempt to rescue Cullen from Grandma Trevelyan.

Eventually, Evelyn loudly announces that they're late to meet up with Cassandra. There's a lot of fussing, but Evelyn doesn't stand for any of it, taking Cullen by the hand and marching him right out the front door, her high-heels in place this time.

Once they're safely in Cullen's car, Evelyn sighs heavily and drops her head into her hands.

"Oh my _god_ , I am so sorry, Cullen, mom just kept inviting more people over, and every one of them is just _awful_ ," She apologizes. Cullen sets a hand on her back. Her dress is silky-soft and the skin underneath warms his palm.

"My little sister spent half the morning trying to con her way into coming with us," He tells her, and Evelyn looks up from her hands.

"Seriously? Like when we used to tag along when Max went to the mall?"

"But with prom, instead of loitering."

Evelyn smiles.

"You know my family's still worse. Your sister didn't enlist _help_ ," She tells him, but the guilt is out of her voice, so Cullen counts his efforts as a success. He leans over to kiss her on the cheek.

"How about we forget about both of our families and worry about what nightmare Sera is going to inflict on the entirety of prom?" Cullen suggests as he starts the car, and Evelyn giggles and nods.

"Bet it involves insects."

*

Cassandra is wearing a suit and a scowl when they meet up with her in front of the hotel that is hosting the prom in their ballroom. Dorian beat them to her, but he looks absolutely delighted. The two moods together make Cullen very nervous.

"Evelyn! You've accessorized so nicely this evening!" Dorian says, gesturing grandly to where Cullen is holding her arm. Evelyn laughs, but Cullen ignores him completely to address the sour look on Cassandra's face.

"How has something gone wrong this early?" He asks, and Cassandra makes a disgusted noise.

"Varric brought Hawke as his date."

Cullen has a sudden, intense urge to beat his head into something.

"Didn't Hawke get _expelled_?" Evelyn asks, her gaze shifting between her boyfriend and Cass.

"Yes," Cassandra growls, and Dorian chuckles.

"She covered up that birthmark on her nose so excellently that the security guards didn't even recognize her," He informs them, and Cullen wonders if it's possible for Hawke to give him a headache before she even gets within 20 feet of him.

"I take it she and Isabela have already done something horrible?" He asks, rubbing at his temples. Without needing to be prompted, Evelyn reaches up to rub the base of his neck comfortingly. It's surprisingly effective, if only because it reminds him that she's there.

"Does 'make out against the speakers' count?" Dorian asks, barely contained mirth in his voice.

"How are they not _deaf_?" Evelyn asks incredulously, and Dorian just grins and shrugs.

"Idiocy makes one immune to many things, apparently," Cassandra mutters.

"Well, guess we should hurry if we want to get in some dancing before someone burns the place down," Evelyn adds, linking her arm back into Cullen's.

"Between Sera, Hawke and Tabris, it's a miracle nothing's gone up in flames already," Cullen says, and Evelyn laughs.

"What do you think would happen if they teamed up?" She asks, and Cullen shudders in horror.

"God help us if they even consider it," He says as the security guards poke through Evelyn's purse. They give Cullen a very strange knowing look as they hand it back to her, but don't say anything. Evelyn doesn't acknowledge it.

The ballroom is less of a mess than Cullen was expecting. At Varric's table, Hawke has Isabela in her lap, but they're both chatting enthusiastically with Fenris instead of making out. There's a lot of grinding going on on the dance floor, but that's hardly a surprise.

Maybe this won't be too bad.

*

Over the next two hours, Sera releases live bees into prom, Evelyn's phone dies, Hawke is discovered by security guards and makes a run for it, Dorian gets drunk on spiked punch then, for some reason, has Evelyn's brother Maxwell pick him up, and Cassandra breaks up a fight in the girls' bathroom.

Surprisingly, the nicest part of prom itself is the 20 minutes in the middle of it when Cullen is waiting for his headache medicine to kick in and Evelyn sits with him in a quiet hallway and holds his hand. It's soft and intimate; even with the pain, it's closer to what he wants out of an evening with his girlfriend than all the dancing and chaos.

People are starting to trickle out of the hotel when Cullen suggests that they head home as well. Evelyn blushes in the dark and smiles shyly at him.

"I actually have a surprise for you," She tells him, voice just loud enough to be heard over the music. Cullen tilts her head questioningly and Evelyn pulls something out of her purse and hands it to him. Cullen looks at it for a second before he realizes what it is.

It's a hotel room keycard.

Heat rises in his face and he turns to stare at his girlfriend.

"You... got us a hotel room? Here?" He asks, sounding a little bit breathless. Evelyn nods and leans over to kiss him on the cheek. He realizes almost immediately that the intent of the movement is more to get her closer to his ear than it is to kiss him.

"I wanted to spend the _whole_ night with you," She whispers, and Cullen feels a little pulse of arousal between his legs in unison with a pang of longing in his chest. Sleeping with Evelyn is amazingly soothing. They've napped together a few times, but a whole night sounds heavenly.

“Do we need to check in or anything?” Cullen asks, because he hasn't slept in a hotel in a few years, and Evelyn grins.

“I drove over to check us in before I got into my dress,” She tells him, and Cullen smiles.

“You think of everything.”

*

Cullen watches Evelyn unlock the hotel room and follows her in, at a bit of a loss as to what to say. He always gets a bit tongue-tied before sex, with the exception of when it happens so spontaneously he doesn't have time to overthink it.

The thick tension doesn't quite survive Evelyn sitting down gracelessly on the luxurious carpeting to unbuckle her heels. Maybe it would have if she hadn't started swearing, but Cullen isn't really sorry to see it go. For all that he takes their dalliances seriously, he likes the moments when he gets to relax around her.

"Blisters?" He asks, genuinely concerned. He doesn't understand the appeal of footwear that can make your heels bleed, but apparently Evelyn gets nervous if she doesn't dress properly for fancy events. She's mentioned her mother shouting at her as a small child, which Cullen had found horrifying but Dorian and Josephine had nodded knowingly at.

"Everything but, really. I feel like they're going to fall off," She complains, and Cullen slips off his own dress shoes before sitting down next to her.

"Would a footrub help?" He offers, putting an arm around her waist in an offer of comfort. Evelyn takes it gladly, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Mmm, that sounds nice..." She purrs, and Cullen laughs softly.

"Get up on the bed, then."

"I love dating a gentleman," Evelyn chirps, kissing him briefly on the lips before getting to her feet with only the slightest wince of complaint. She turns back to him as he gets up himself.

"Unzip me?" She asks, a hint of a seductive smile on her lips. Cullen's cock twitches with interest, but he ignores it, stepping behind her and carefully taking hold of the tiny zipper. She lifts her hair up out of the ways; the sound of him pulling it down is loud in the quiet of the room. The fabric pools at her feet. 

Impulsively, he presses his lips to the nape of her neck, breathing in the smell of skin and potpourri and letting his eyes fall closed.

"Cullen," Evelyn says softly, her voice thick with affection. He takes a step back and she turns around, situating herself in his arms. He sets his hands lightly on her hips; she pushes up on her tiptoes and loops her arms around his neck.

"I love you," He tells her, adoring the way her eyes soften at the edges. She kisses him, open-mouthed and slow.

"You're going to distract me from your footrub," He murmurs, and Evelyn laughs gently, barely louder than breathing.

"It can wait," She teases, dropping her arms to slide her hands into his. She walks him backwards until she bumps into the bed, which she sits down on. He pauses here, just taking in the image of her. Her hair is only slightly out of place from the beginning of the night, and the bra she's wearing was probably bought for the evening, because he's never seen her in it before. It's a weird thought, that he has sex with his girlfriend often enough to recognize all her bras, but he thinks he'd realize this one was different even if he didn't know all her underthings by heart. It pushes her breasts up, creating the amazing cleavage he's been carefully not looking at all night. None of her regular bras do that. Her panties, at least, are familiar-- they're soft green cotton with a little lace bow lined up with her bellybutton.

She's as heart-stoppingly beautiful as she always is stripped down to her underwear with an inviting smile on her face. He steps in between her spread legs and leans down to kiss her, sliding his hands into her curls. They aren't as soft as they usually are, stiff with whatever product had made them look perfect, but he pays it no mind.

Her hands settle on his stomach, and she slowly drags them up and under his suit jacket; he shrugs it off as she helps push it from his shoulders. She shifts her head, not so much kissing him as she is rubbing her nose and lips through the tiniest bit of stubble along his jaw.

Her hands fall away from his shoulders, and when they don't immediately end up on some other part of his body, he opens his eyes. Just in time too, because it turns out what she was doing with those hands was unclasping her bra. Before his eyes, the cups go slack and Evelyn's breasts spill out, revealing the hint of pink nipples.

While he's admiring the view, she opens her own eyes halfway. She smiles at him and starts undoing his tie. Her agile fingers undo the knot much easier than he'd tied it, but he's glad to be rid of it. Evelyn starts in on his shirt buttons, peppering his neck with shivery-soft kisses.

When she gets to the bottom of the shirt, she moves like she's going to do the belt next. Instead, she smooths her palms over the front of his dress pants. She finds his hard cock easily enough, squeezing it through the fabric. Cullen feels a noise rumble out of his chest as his body reacts to the unexpected hit of blissful friction. Evelyn sighs longingly and Cullen caves.

He nudges her shoulders and she gets it, laying back with her legs still dangling off the edge of the mattress. He follows her down, supporting his weight on his forearms. Cullen kisses the valley of skin between her breasts and Evelyn's breath hitches, just a little.

"Yes please," She murmurs, and Cullen knows exactly what she's looking for. He runs the flat of his tongue over her left nipple. She rewards him with a full body jolt and a reedy whine. He does it again, and again, and _again_ , until she's squirming underneath him, both hands running restlessly through his hair.

She tastes lightly of sweat and clean skin, and the soft skin slides easily under his tongue.

Cullen slides a hand under the elastic of her panties, dipping two fingers between her folds. She's hot and slick, but not as slick as he wants. Evelyn hums out a complimentary noise as Cullen starts drawing little circles over her clit, still working her nipples with his mouth.

"God, that's nice," She says roughly, doing more damage to his hair as she runs her fingernails along his scalp. Cullen shivers and gives the nipple he's working on a little extra suction. He can feel her clench her thighs on the sensation, momentarily halting the movement of his fingers.

"Take your pants off, Cullen," She begs, almost a whine. It makes his head spin and his cock throb. He shuffles back so that he can stand up again, not wanting to fumble with his clothes while on top of her. He tries briefly to do it one handed, because her heart is beating under his fingertips and he doesn't want to _stop_ , but he isn't ambidextrous and he has to take his hand out of her panties to get his dress pants off.

He thinks he must look like a mess; his briefs are tented and straining, his hair is surely ruined, and he's almost panting with want. Evelyn, though, moans low in her throat at the sight of him, sitting up halfway to push his underwear down his thighs. She presses sucking kisses to his collarbone and shoulders, never hard enough to leave marks but plenty to make him shudder. She wraps a hand loosely around his exposed cock.

"I want you inside me," She breathes against his ear, and he twitches in her grasp. "There are condoms in my purse."

Cullen glances over to the doorway where Evelyn had abandoned her purse and immediately decides they can save those for later.

"I... may have some in my pants pockets," He admits, and Evelyn laughs breathily against his neck.

"Then get them, love," She says, lightly kissing his neck. He has to extract himself from her to get at his pants, but he uses to opportunity to take off his socks, so it isn't a total loss.

When he comes up with a foil packet in his hand, Evelyn takes it from him. There's delight in her eyes and it makes him feel warm in so many ways to watch her carefully unwrap the condom like a treasured gift. Once it's open, she carefully examines it for a moment before scooting closer to him. Gentle but firm fingers roll the latex onto his prick, and he breathes in slowly through his nose to keep himself from squirming.

"Are you ready?" He asks, ducking down to kiss the corner of her eye. She smiles and retaliates with a kiss on his chin.

"Mmm, yeah. That nipple thing always gets me going," She tells him, and Cullen feels that unique mix of pride, embarrassment and arousal that comes when she compliments his sexual prowess in any way.

Evelyn shimmies back on the bed, laying her head on the pillows and opening her arms invitingly. Cullen follows her, but goes on his hands and knees, pausing to kiss inviting patches of skin. It makes Evelyn giggle breathlessly, with the exception of the kiss he places squarely between her legs, right on the cloth over the sensitive bud of her clit. _That_ kiss makes her moan and buck up.

"Tease," She pants as he moves on, helping her out of her panties as he kisses up her stomach. He has to be careful that she doesn't knee him anywhere vital as she wiggles out of that last scrap of fabric, but then they're both naked, and that's a glorious thing.

Evelyn spreads her legs underneath him, leaving one flat on the blankets and hooking the other around his hip. She smiles warmly at him.

"There's your cue, love," She murmurs, and he reaches down between them to line himself up.

He pushes slowly inside, a shuddering groan rising from his stomach as he's enveloped in tight, white-hot heat. Evelyn exhales a little noise and wiggles her hips to adjust the angle as he pulls most of the way out, and when he slides back in, she moans.

Cullen fights to keep his eyes open as he falls into a rhythm, to watch the way moisture gathers on her eyelashes. The first time she'd teared up during sex, he'd panicked, but he knows her better now. Evelyn comes away from her best orgasms giggling with tears streaming down her face; he's started to take it as a good sign. The way she's digging her nails into his shoulders for dear life and whimpering whenever his hips collide with hers is an even better one.

On one particularly quick thrust, just the tiniest bit out of rhythm, she cries out.

"Harder, Cullen, _harder_ ," She pleads, and he slams into her on the next one, making the bed rock hard enough to knock against the wall. She clenches up around him in response, pushing a low moan out of him as the pleasure climbs higher. He tries to hold onto his steady rhythm but it's failing fast, overtaken by the way she's pawing at him and the desperation that's mounting with each thrust.

Luckily, Evelyn doesn't seem to care in the slightest, making a noise somewhere between amazed, breathy laughter and a high pitched whine.

"Oh, oh, oh _Cullen_ ," She moans, her insides fluttering around him cock as she clenches purposefully around him, chasing an orgasm that's likely just out of her reach. He drops his head to her chest, closing his lips around a nipple in an attempt to help her reach her peak.

It works. She arches with her whole body, screaming her pleasure for the whole hotel to hear, louder than he's ever heard her. He can wonder on how much she's holding back to keep the neighbors from catching on later, though-- for now, he's teetering on the precipice of his own orgasm, gritting his teeth as he fucks her through hers.

It's only once she goes limp that he lets his control slip, the tension snapping and melting into blissful relief as he comes, Evelyn panting and holding him close as he shudders and bucks his way through it.

Cullen isn't the type to let any task wait. He's barely past the aftershocks when he's starting the clean up. Tying off the condom and carrying it over to the bathroom is rather awkward, but Evelyn is still waiting for him when he gets back, her arms open to welcome him back to bed. He isn't sure if it's for cuddles, sleep, or a second round, but he's happy regardless.

*

Cullen wakes up early, in a bed way too comfortable to be his own with a warm, naked body against his back. He realizes, as he rejoins the waking world, that Evelyn is the big spoon. It should be funny, given that he has a good six inches on her, but it just makes him reluctant to get up and pull out of the security of her arms. His full bladder, however, is enough motivation to get him to wiggle his way towards the edge of the bed.

Evelyn groans in protest, and he turns to look at her from the side of the bed. She's gazing sleepily at him and frowning. Her hair is an absolute mess, there are lines from the sheets on her face, and she is _beautiful_.

"Just using the bathroom," He tells her, voice hoarse with sleep. She makes a little noise of affirmation and then drops her face back into the pillows.

So she's even less of a morning person than Cullen thought.

The things you learn when you spend a night with someone, he thinks with a smile as he walks into the bathroom.

*

EPILOGUE:

You have **3** new voicemails.

[BEEP]

Hi Ev, it's Maxwell. So, Dorian won't tell me where he lives and when I tried to call his parents to ask them, he threw his iphone out the car window. Can you call me back and give me his address? Thanks.

[BEEP]

Eveeelyyn, your brother is an _ass_ , he refuses to makeout with me, and it's prom!

Dorian, you're drunk and we didn't even go to prom _together_ \-- wait, is that my sister on the phone? Hang up, Dorian, jesus!

Seriously, we've made out like _thirty times_ , I don't know what his problem--

[BEEP]

H-hi there Evelyn! So... About that last voicemail, we were _going_ to tell you, but there was never an opportune time, and-- Dorian, stop trying to kiss me, I'm on the phone!

Shit.


End file.
